Julienne Cochrane
Julienne Cochrane was the Commanding Officer of the USS Tamerlane from 2265 to 2270. Personality Julie was lovingly known by her friends as being "the smallest captain in Starfleet", being just a fraction over one and a half meters tall, and not even weighing 50 kilograms, she was often teased for being the most unimposing figure ever to grace (Or be lost in) the Captain's Chair. Julie's personality reflected a dry, singular wit with a cynical spin. Her way of dealing with tension was with wise cracks and humor. A trait most of her crew found endearing. Despite her physical shortcomings, Julienne was an experienced diplomat and shrewd tactician, both of which led to some of the most colorful events of her career. Julie is a direct descendent of Zefram Cochrane, something that does not please her. She often feels the shadow of her family legacy weighing heavily upon her. This is further compounded by her startling ineptitude concerning machines. She often dreads First Contact day, when she is usually called upon to make a speech on behalf of her long-dead grandfather. Early Life and Career Born and raised on the Tarsus IV colony, Julienne left the colony in 2253 to join Starfleet. She graduated in 2255 after serving her midshipmans' cruise aboard the [[USS Pontiac|USS Pontiac]]. She met her friend Angelica Bennett during her service on the [[USS Mars|USS Mars]]. She spent four years aboard the [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant]], ultimately becoming the ships navigation officer before being given her own command. The Tamerlane Cochrane became the commander of the Tamerlane after the retirement of her previous commander, Daniel Summer. She remained the Tamerlane's commander until the ship left active service in 2270 Later Years After overseeing the retirement, decommission and then breaking up of the Tamerlane, Julienne continued to work for Starfleet, performing various duties, and ultimately being reassigned to another starship. Family and Personal Life Julie's mother, Miyoko died of sudden heart failure in 2262. She is very close to her father and her sister. A unique bond exists between Cochrane and her first officer Angelica Bennett. It stems from an incident in Bennett's history in which Cochrane saved Bennett's life. Because of her position as a Destroyer Commander, Julie finds it difficult to maintain relationships with men. For most of her Starfleet career, Julie remained single. author's note: As most of Tamerlane is character driven, I'm reluctant to post many spoilers until they are revealed in the episodes themselves Memorable Quotes "This is just an elaborate ploy to blow up the bridge." "...Your little buttons control explody thingies, not Navigational systems, destroyers just weren't built for diplomacy." (When asked if playing chicken with Klingon Heavy Cruisers was her plan): "Mostly, I also had a plan that involved screaming and running, this one sounded cooler." Chronology * 2236 Julienne Cochrane is born on Tarsus IV * 2254-2255 Midshipman Cruise, USS Pontiac (NCC 532) * 2255-2260 Transporter Chief, USS Mars (NCC 525) * 2261-2265 Navagation Officer, USS Defiant (NCC 1764) * 2265-2270 Commanding Officer of the [[USS Tamerlane|USS Tamerlane]] External links Official website * [http://www.usstamerlane.com/ USS Tamerlane Official Website] Cochrane, Julienne Cochrane, Julienne Cochrane, Julienne Cochrane, Julienne Cochrane, Julienne Cochrane, Julienne Cochrane, Julienne Category:Tamerlane